A Sleepover Mystrey
by STELLA-955675
Summary: Hilary's parents are going out for a movie and leaving Hilary for care for her nanny. Then Hilary called five friends in her home for the sleepover party and when Hilary sat on the computer a scary email occured and it was from uncle devil.do review plz
1. Chapter 1

**AN SLEEPOVER MYSTREY!**

**ACTUALLY, THIS IS SO UNCOOL STORY THAT'S MY OPINION BUT I THINK THAT YOUR OPINION SHOULD BE VERY DIFFERENT!**

Hilary's parents were going to see the movie. She insisted to take her too but her parent's left her to take care of her nanny. So, after her parents goes out. Her nanny suddenly called her to come in her room and asked to make a soup for her nanny. So, she just put some sleeping pills in the soup. So, she just slept for a long time. Then Hilary called her five friends at home for a sleepover party.

Then she sat on the internet to check some e-mails. So, when she opened the msn she got six e-mails. She thought of her self as a popular girl. But it wasn't that much cooler! So five e-mails were just about the game she played but when she saw the last one that was:

Hey! Its uncle devil.

Want to be a popular girl so you better

Be this first.

R.I.P!

REST.IN.POPULARITY!

From bad wishes Mr. Devil!

Hilary was just screamed! Then suddenly the wind started to wave in very speedily and after that the bell ranged! "**Ting! Tong**!" Hilary was just fainted and slowly walked to the door and saw her friends! Oh woo! Oh! You come get in. said Hilary.

"Hilary why are you so shocked?' asked on of her friend.

"Uhh..! Nothing just saw a horror movie!' replied Hilary.

Hilary took her friends into her bed room and said you better change your clothes girl just wear you sleeping suits! They all one by one wore there suit and the one girl named Mariah was looking awesome but weird! With her wild scary eyes.

"Hilary now change your clothes!' said Mariah.

"O...okay!' replied Hilary.

Hilary picked her sleeping suit and goes to the bathroom after changing her clothes she washed her face and hands and brush her teethes. And when she opened her eyes after washing her face she sawed a mummy behind her! She couldn't speak but after 3 seconds the mummy just disappears and after that mummy she sat down on the chair in the bathroom! and she started thinking about that mummy and finally an idea clicked in her mind which was about that mummy: " Umm… that mummy should be covered with the toilet papers!'

"KNOCK!" "KNOCK!" Hilary are you sleeping in the bathroom all the girls are waiting for you! Said Mariah.

"What? Oh! Yes I am just coming in one minutes!' replied Hilary to Mariah.

Hilary got out of the bathroom and all the girls were asking her that what's the next program Hilary? So Hilary asked them for the movie! The girls looked at each other and said: "YAA! Why not?' Hilary turned on the T.V and changes the channel to "STAR MOVIES" And the movie was starting was "I'M NOT SCARED!" It was so scary and horror. So, all the girls sat down and watched the movie to fell better for the girls so Hilary just took some popcorn from the kitchen. And sat with the girls. But after three minutes there was a horror scene in the movie so all the girls were shouting Hilary was feeling a frustrated so she changed the channel and turned it to BABY CHANNEL!

All the girls started looking at her weirdly.

"GIRLS! You were shouting a lot in your very best loud voice so just shut up if my nanny will woke up so she will just slap on your faces or complain to your parents!' Hilary said.

"Okay! Now just on the movie we want to see it!' said the girls.

"Oh! So you better be quite first!' replied Hilary.

"Okay! We will shut our mouths now could you please let us watch the movie?' replied the girls.

"Okay here you go.' replied Hilary.

Then suddenly Hilary's nanny started her big snoring! Hilary just runs towards her nanny's room. But she just was sleeping! And Hilary doesn't want to wake her nanny from her slumber! So, when Hilary goes to her room the movie was finished when Hilary asked the girls for some more fun! The girls were fainted! And Hilary was so worried to see there faces! So, Hilary turns off the computer and turns on the music system so all the girls slowly felt better and started dancing on the floor! But during the dance the telephone ranged "TRING!" "TRING!' So, Hilary goes to attend the phone but there was no one on the line but there was again telephone bell ranged but there was no one on the line Hilary was totally fainted.

Mariah come to see Hilary, but when she saw her totally fainted. So Mariah just pushed her. "OUCH! Why did you pushed me?' asked Hilary.

"Because you was in your dream-day boy Kai!' replied Mariah.

"Oh! Shut up Mariah!' replied Hilary.

"Hilary, just tell me what's your problem you never been that much harsh to a girls (except Ming Ming!) You can tell me.' Asked Mariah.

"Oh! I don't know that why I saw a mummy in the bathroom and why the phone was ranged and there was no one on the line!' said Hilary.

"UMM…it's a very difficult problem well, let me tell you sawing of a mummy were so creepy and horrible but it was just your imagination and the bell ranged two times was just prank to fright you. The matter fact is that it was just your imagination. Then suddenly Hilary sawed a monster outside in her backyard's window.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**ACTUALLY, FLAMES ARE STRONGLY NOT ALLOWED. AND OTHERS ARE JUST SUPERLY WELCOMED WAIT FOR THE LAST CHAPTER " A MONSTER!" PLZ REVIEW THIS STORY!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A MONSTER!**

**ACTUALLY, THIS IS THE LAST CHAPTER WHICH "A MONSTER!" HOPE YOU LIKE U LIKE IT!**

Hilary sawed a monster with just with one eye on his face! And his body was covered with all Green-Boogie! Which was NASTY? Hilary was just fainted and lay down the floor. All the girls including Mariah were all drop a pinch of water on her face. "Oh! Please don't kill me I beg you!' said Hilary before opening her eyes.

"What? We won't kill you! We are your friends!' replied Mariah and all the other girls.

Hilary hugged Mariah and the other girls. Suddenly Hilary's nanny started snoring again and all the girls began to laugh when they heard it. After that the door-bell ranged "TING" "TONG". SO, Mariah immediately ran towards the door and there was Ming Ming's dad. So, Mariah Called Ming Ming to come over and go with her dad. After passing 1 hour all the girls slowly got back to there home. And Mariah was left only with Hilary and of course Hilary's nanny too!

Hilary asked Mariah to stay with me till her parents won't come. So, Mariah called her parents to don't come to Hilary's home she will come the day after today. So, Mariah sat with Hilary and talked a lot but Hilary didn't tell her about the monster because she was thinking that it was just her imagination. So, Mariah sat on the computer with Hilary but suddenly while they were playing games and on the internet an e-mail occurred in the msn. Mariah opened the mail and it says:

Hey! It's again your devil uncle.

You didn't replied me so I thought why don't I just reply you so,

What's your answer do you want be in R.I.P! Rest. In. Popularity.

Do reply me kid!

From you and only your Mr. devil uncle.

Mariah was totally shocked! "Now that's what happened to me when I read the first mail of that NERD! Said Hilary to un-conscious Mariah. Mariah just decided to go back to her home. After Mariah goes towards her home Hilary decided to make a cup of tea to make her feel better and she just changed her dress and wore some warm clothes and suddenly the door-bell ranged "TING!" "TONG!" and Hilary bravely walked towards the door and when she opens it she saw Kai!!!??? She was surprised and asked him to come in. And took Kai to her room, and started talking to him about that did he believe in ghosts? But after this Kai replied: "No, I don't but are you fine?' "UHH… yes, I am perfectly fine' after replying Kai's question she just got into a deep sleep.

Kai was really worried so he immediately woken her nanny and called her parents to come over and please took a doctor for your Hilary she is not fine. After all the things were done and the doctor gave some medicines for Hilary she opened her eyes after one hour and saw her parents in front of her and cried to see them and hugged them and apologize for her mistake when her parents asked her that what was the mistake by her so she just smiled and said them to forget it.

"And thank you mom and dad that you make me feel better.' Said Hilary.

"Hilary don't thank us thank to Kai he told us all about this and cared for you!' replied Hilary's parents.

Hilary looked around and she saw Kai behind her and thanked him and said to her parents: "Mom Dad could you please let us talk in privacy?'

"Oh! Why not sure! Let's go honey!' replied Hilary's mom to her.

"Oh! Kai I was just missing you a lot at this situation I am in a very terrible problem I sawed a monster in my home and an scary e-mail by uncle Devil! And that bad stuff!' Told Hilary to Kai.

"UHH… why don't you that where did you sawed that creepy monster and I will solve this mystery! Just stay with! But not very close just think I am your friend." Replied Kai.

"Oh! That's so nice of you Kai actually I sawed that monster in our dine-in room.' Replied Hilary. So, Kai made a plan with Hilary and he asked that if she had a Handy-cam. He will place that cam in the dine-in room! what you have to do is just sit on that sofa!

"What? Kai you know I am still scared and you are saying me this!' said Hilary.

"Hilary just sit there I am watching you if there will be any problem I will come fast to you okay?' replied Kai when he heard Hilary's sentences.

Hilary agreed to him and sit on the sofa and after half an hour was gone that monster with green-boogie! YUCK!!! Kai didn't believe it and just throw his bey-blade for spinning and the Dranzer was gotten out and Dranzer beat that boogie monster! But actually it wasn't a real monster…it was… MARIAH!!! Kai and Hilary were both shocked.

"Mariah! Why did you did this?' asked Hilary.

"You are such a big idiot why did you did this to your own friend?' asked Kai when Hilary stopped her words.

"UHH… I did this because I don't wanted to see Hilary with Kai and I called Kai to see Hilary's mad behavior and Kai will thought her as a mad girl!' replied Mariah to both of them.

Kai and Hilary looked at each other and asked to Mariah: "well, why don't you go for a dinner with Ray. He has no girl yet!' "And I will make you more prettier (I suppose I will.)

"Okay girls now I am going to make Ray for this dinner.' Said Kai and went out towards Ray's house.

"Oh! Hilary I am really sorry for what I have did with you and I am grateful to you and Kai both!' said Mariah.

So, Kai went to Ray's house and choose a formal dress for him and driven him to the MAFIA restaurant and the other side Hilary made Mariah look gorgeous for the date with Ray! They both sit together and dinner together for a long time and they both hugged each other too!

But, Hilary was still thinking of that e-mail on the internet and told Kai about it so Kai wrote this:

HELLO! MR. DEVIL I HOPE THAT YOU ARE ENJOYING LIVING IN R.I.P! BUT HILARY DOESN'T WANNA COME THERE BECAUSE SHE IS A POPULAR GIRL FOR ME! From good wishes [Hilary X Kai.

And they both started laughing and once again Hilary's nanny started her snoring!

**P.S: "I OPELY THINK YOU JUST LIKE IT AND PLEASE REVIEW THIS LAST CHAPTER AND LET ME TELL YOU FLAMES ARE NOT ALLOWED!"**


End file.
